Personas
by Fictionuser
Summary: Cada vez están más cerca de Arcadia. Se trata de un escrito en el que Ashe en primera persona reflexiona acerca de sus compañeros y amigos.
Esta vez lo hago bien. Ni FFXII ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero como mi imaginación sí puedo escribir lo que me plazca.

¡Disfrutad! Hasta la próxima lectura :)

A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a muchas personas, gracias a las cuales, soy como soy hoy en día.

Algunas me han marcado, otras me han decepcionado...pero me han ayudado a crecer y a forjar mi carácter.

Mis padres, sin duda, han sido quienes me han ayudado en este proceso. Bueno, más bien mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y todo lo que conozco de ella es por lo que me contó mi padre y la gente que llegó a conocerla. Cuando mis hermanos murieron, fui la única heredera al trono, y todo el peso que eso conllevaba recayó en mi. Con paciencia mi padre me formó para ser una buena reina. Su intención no era que aprendiera a tocar instrumentos, el protocolo en los bailes y en las cenas ni que fuera la dama que todos esperaban. Él me educó para que algún día pudiera convertirme en una reina justa, sabia y poderosa. Me enseñó a ser una buena estratega, a ser paciente, educada, a escuchar al resto y anteponer las necesidades de los ciudadanos de Dalmasca a las mías propias. Cuando mi padre fué asesinado, mi mundo se hizo más pequeño y oscuro. Espero que esté donde esté, pueda sentirse orgulloso de mi y de como estoy haciendo las cosas.

Conocía a Rasler desde que éramos niños. Siempre supe, que si algún día era necesario por el bienestar y la paz de los reinos, debería casarme con él. Así sucedió. Nos casamos por conveniencia, siendo los dos muy jóvenes, pero habíamos aprendido a querernos. O eso es lo que yo pensaba. Sé que le apreciaba, y que habíamos crecido juntos pero no sentía aquel tipo de amor que tanto había leído en los libros. En aquel momento no me importaba, aprendería a amarlo con todo mi corazón y sabía que podríamos llegar a ser felices. Ni siquiera pudimos disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas. Tuvo que partir ese mismo día a defender Nalbina. Fué asesinado, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Me sentí impotente, y la rabia en mi interior iba creciendo. El Imperio me arrebataba todo lo que para mi era preciado.

También recuerdo a Basch y Vossler, desde que era niña. Pese a ser sólo unos adolescentes, habían conseguido convertirse en parte de la guardia personal del rey. Ambos eran buenos guerreros, luchadores y habían demostrado su lealtad al reino. Algo que hizo que se ganaran el cariño del rey, y el mío.

Vossler era más alegre y siempre gastaba bromas. Siempre jugaba conmigo y me contaba todo lo que veía a lo largo de sus viajes.

Basch era más callado y serio, pero eso no impedía que a mi me tratara con afecto. Siempre me protegía, y hacía que me sintiera segura.

Con el paso de los años, creí que me había enamorado de Basch. Se había convertido en un hombre atractivo y encantador. Pude darme cuenta rápidamente, que a ambos los veía como a mis hermanos.

Dos años después de la guerra, no confiaba en Basch. Dijeron que era él quién había asesinado al rey (algo que afirmaron muchos testigos), me costó volver ver en él aquel caballero que ponía su espada para defender Dalmasca sin pensarlo. Ahora sé que era yo la que estaba equivocada, y que fué todo una trampa del Imperio para hacernos creer que nos había traicionado. Hoy, le confiaría mi vida a Basch con los ojos cerrados. Se ha convertido en mi caballero protector.

Vossler en cambio, sí que me decepcionó. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, y que todo lo hizo por el bien de Dalmasca. Pero se equivocó, creyó todas las palabras que el Imperio le dijo. Aún así no le guardo rencor. Como él mismo dijo, es un hijo de Dalmasca y me ayudó a estar a salvo los dos años posteriores a la guerra.

Vaan es la única persona en toda Ivalice, capaz de sacarme de mis casillas. Es un poco más jóven que yo, pero sigue teniendo un carácter y un espíritu infantil. Interrumpe sin dejar que alguien termine de hablar, hace preguntas impertinentes y es incapaz de darse cuenta cuando debe actuar como un adulto.

Pero le aprecio. He aprendido a hacerlo. Sus intenciones siempre son buenas, y tiene un corazón enorme. Es el único que puede ver a Rasler (supongo que es algo relacionado con la muerte de su hermano), y hemos hablado en numerosas ocasiones. Me ha alentado a seguir luchando y a no rendirme.

Penelo en cambio es la alegría personificada. No importa que llevemos tres días andando por el desierto, o que estemos empapados hasta los huesos. Es la única capaz de ver las cosas con optimismo, su vaso siempre está medio lleno. Es luchadora y se esfuerza muchísimo. También ha resultado un apoyo en momentos complicados.

Debo reconocer que a lo largo de mi vida, no he conocido ni visto a muchas vieras. Por eso a veces, sigo observando a Fran demasiado detenidamente. Es una mujer de pocas palabras, menos incluso que Basch. Pero cada vez que habla es para otorgar sabiduría al grupo. Ella también tiene una historia complicada, supongo que su carácter es así por todo lo que ha vivido. Por eso creo que nos parecemos, y por ello no necesitamos palabras para expresar lo que sentimos.

Balthier...no sé porqué pienso en él en último lugar. Quizás sea por la contradicción de sentimientos que me provoca.

Juro que he llegado a odiarlo, le he considerado una persona egoísta que actuaba en su propio beneficio. Pero también debo reconocer que gracias a él y a Fran estamos llegando a Arcadia. No hubiera llegado muy lejos, si la única ayuda con la que contaba a parte de la de Basch era la de Vaan y Penelo. Eso, y que disponer de un barco volador hace las cosas mucho más fáciles.

He aprendido a mirarlo con otros ojos, sé que ahora está con nosotros porque nos aprecia y cree en la causa por la que luchamos. Las últimas semanas ha estado mucho más amable, y no me gusta reconocer lo atractivo que puede llegar a resultar.

Tiene un carácter encantador, y es un mujeriego empedernido, pero se ha convertido en un amigo cercano al que aprecio. O quizás más que apreciar, sea gustar...

En definitiva, poco a poco he ido conociendo personas, a las que considero fundamentales hoy en día. Todas esas personas, me han ayudado en mayor o menor medida a llegar tan lejos.

Sé que aún nos queda mucho camino por delante, para derrotar a Vayne y al Imperio, pero a su lado estoy segura de que juntos, lo conseguiremos.


End file.
